I've Waited Long Enough
by PepsiAngel
Summary: In her fifth year, Ginny works up the courage to tell Harry how she feels about him. But will he feel the same??? (oooh. very Soap Opera-ish summary.)
1. Chapter 1

I've Waited Long Enough  
  
CHAPTER 1: Working up the Courage  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR. The plot is my own original one. If you have a similar plot it's pure coincidence.  
  
  
15 year old Ginny Weasley was sitting next to her friend, Hermione Granger, in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had just told Ginny that she should tell her long time crush, Harry Potter, how she felt about him. Hermione seemed to think that Harry liked Ginny. But she knew that was impossible. Ginny had liked Harry for 5 years, and it wasn't exactly a secret. If Harry liked her back he had plenty of chances to tell her.  
"I don't know Hermione..." Ginny said.  
"Oh come on. Trust me." Hermione pleaded.  
"No! I know he doesn't like me." Ginny replied firmly.  
"How do you know that? Ginny, just try." Hermione said.  
"And have him say no? It would be so terrible!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"I know. But Harry wouldn't say anything to anybody. And you'll only have to see him everyday for two more years."   
"Besides, who says he'll say no?" Hermione added.  
Ginny laughed. "Well, OK. What is there to lose?" A lot, she thought silently. She wanted to take those words back.  
"Great! You have to tell me everything." Hermione responded.  
Ginny was already having second thoughts but she nodded and put up a brave front. She silently screamed.  
"I better get going. Quidditch practice is about to get out." Ginny told Hermione in a quivering voice.  
Hermione squeezed her arm. "All right. Be strong." With that Hermione hurried upstairs to her dorm, clearly trying to get Ginny to go.   
OK. I can do this. No problem. Ginny thought to her self. She slowly walked towards the other side of the common room and to the portrait hole. But before she could do anything, it swung open. And there stood Harry.  
*****  
  
End of chapter 1! I hope you liked it. Sorry to leave you in suspense. I'm just trying to bug you! lol. The second chapter will be up either tomorrow or later today. Don't flame!!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I've Waited Long Enough  
  
CHAPTER 2:   
  
DISCLAIMER: All the characters are JKR's. Plot is mine.  
  
  
  
Ginny's heart was beating ten times its normal rate. She tried to calm herself. She hoped she didn't look like a madwoman.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Harry said. He was sweaty and red in the face. Clearly they had a tough practice, she should probably wait for a more appropriate time. NO. She had to stop trying to talk herself out of it.  
Harry gave her a searching look. OOPS, she must have looked pretty stupid just standing there blocking his way and gaping.  
"I uh, need to get past." Harry told her.  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." Ginny said stepping aside. She thought better of it and added, "Actually I've been meaning to talk to you." Oh god. Her hands were shaking. This wasn't going good.  
"You have?" Harry looked surprised.   
"Yeah. But...not here." She glanced around the common room. Hermione and Ron were playing chess and Hermione kept glancing over at them and raising her eyebrows. Lavender and Parvati were giggling loudly over some magazine. And lots of boys were gathered abound Seamus and Dean, who were playing exploding snap. This wasn't exactly a romantic place.  
After this comment Harry looked nervous. "Then where?"  
"Ummm. Uhhh." Her mind had gone blank in a time of need. She gave Harry a weak smile that he didn't return.  
"I think here would probably be OK." Harry said. Ginny looked at the common room again. Nobody was paying them any attention (not even Hermione). So it was safe enough.   
"All right. We can talk here." Ginny replied casually.  
"Well, uh. What is it?" Harry shifted uncomfortably as he asked this. He didn't want to know. And Ginny didn't want to tell  
him. She took a deep breath.  
"I...well you see, me and Hermione were talking...and we- I  
thought.." Ginny stammered. She blushed bright red.  
"Yes?" Harry prodded though he was looking uncomfortable.  
"I was thinking that..." There was an extended pause.   
"Youshouldseethenurseaboutthatcut." She finished quickly eyeing the cut above his eye.   
"This?" Harry said touching it. "It's no big deal."  
Ginny almost cried. HOW could she have said that? Hermione hadn't even seen the cut yet and it was barely bigger than a paper cut.  
Harry gave her a very skeptical look. "Was that all?"  
"Er. Yes." Ginny told him quickly.  
"Ok, well. See you." Harry said.  
"Yeah. See you." She said gloomily to his retreating back.  
Ginny hurried off to the girl's dorms. She saw Hermione follow her. So she went to the sixth year's dorms. She ran into Hermione's room and threw herself onto Hermione's bed. Tears dripped down her cheeks and her body shook. Crookshanks curled up next to her head.   
"I guess it didn't go so well?" Hermione said sadly appearing by Ginny's side.  
"That's an understatement!" Ginny exclaimed.  
Hermione shook her head. "It couldn't have been that bad!"  
This made Ginny cry harder. It was worse than Hermione could imagine.   
"Ginny...? It's ok. What did he say?" Hermione asked.  
"What did he say?" Ginny repeated and sobbed.   
"Yeah." Hermione prodded with a frown.  
"I-I-I DIDN'T TELL HARRY I LIKE HIM!!!!!!!" Ginny shouted so loudly she thought the whole girl's dorm heard.  
Hermione didn't say anything and Ginny didn't want to take her face out of the pillow to see what her face looked like. But she heard a loud gasp and a shriek that did not come from Hermione.  
Ginny whipped around and Hermione ripped open the curtains. Parvati and Lavender stood within 3 inches of Hermione's bed squealing and giggling profusely.  
"We knew it!" Lavender shouted. She turned towards Parvati. "Remember? We were talking about how obvious she was last week?"  
Oh great. So they had been discussing her?  
"Oh yeah!" Parvati replied. The gasped like she had a good idea."Teen Witch Weekly has the perfect advice for this situation in this week's edition." Parvati told them excitedly. Lavender perked up and grabbed the magazine off her bed.  
Hermione and Ginny were uncertain of their advice. But they were the experts in this area so why not trust them. They all curled up on Parvati's bed.  
Ginny heard Lavender sign happily. She and Pavati shared a look. Parvati whispered, "A new assignment!" They both grinned.  
"Let's get to work!" Lavender exclaimed.  
  
*****  
  
There. The end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Poor Ginny, chickened out. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Chapter 3 will be up soon. And this chapter had a lot of typos in it I had to fix. So if you see any in the next chapter let me know. Review if you haven't already! Please!?!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I've Waited Long Enough  
  
CHAPTER 3: Teen Witch Weekly Advice  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the great author, JKR. The plot is mine. And the advice is also mine.   
  
Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Hannah. Known as She's a Star on ff.net. Hannah always helps me when I have writer's block, and she helped me with the advice for TWW. She is also a really kewliez author- go read her stories.  
  
  
  
"Here." Parvati thrust a magazine into Ginny's hands. "Read what Teen Witch Weekly says."  
"Don't worry either. Their advice always works. We live by it!" Lavender told her, beaming.  
Ginny was suddenly worried. If Lavender and Parvati lived by their advice, then Ginny probably would never pull whatever it was off. She forced a smile as she read the article.  
How To Get Your Guy  
Do you have a crush on a guy, but he hasn't noticed you? No problem. We'll give you 3 steps to take. If you follow these steps, you are sure to snag your man! Read on.  
STEP 1: Make your self noticeable. Wear makeup (see page 13 for all your makeup questions AND simple mascara spells you can do yourself!), experiment with your hair, and always make yourself the center of attention.  
STEP 2: Have confidence in yourself. If you think you look good, then guys will think the same. Don't have too much confidence though, you'll seem like a snob. That will totally turn your guy off. But just the right amount will lure him right to you.  
STEP 3: Make the first move. If he hasn't showed a lot of interest after all that, or he hasn't asked you out. Then you have a shy guy. If he's shy make the first move! Ask him out first, flirt first, talk to him first. It won't fail. All right   
it might fail, but we're just lowly magazine writers- we get PAID to do this.  
Ginny glanced at Hermione. "I can't do #1!" She whispered.  
Hermione frowned. "Then don't. Tell those two no." She hissed.  
Lavender took the magazine from Ginny. "Well?"  
"I'm not sure." Ginny admitted. "It seems hard."  
"It isn't." Parvati giggled. "One just act like us! Two just think you're pretty. Three tell Harry you like him."  
She made it sound simple. As if. Act like them? How could she without seeming ditzy. Number two wasn't so hard. But three, it was impossible. She wasn't trying that again.  
"Well, I say no." Hermione said flatly. "It's a bad a idea."  
"Hermione! Let her decide." Lavender scolded.  
"We will help you Ginny! It will be a cinch." Parvati said.  
Lavender suddenly sat up quickly. She whispered excitedly to Parvati. Parvati nodded.  
"Well, Ginny." Lavender began. "We notice stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?" Ginny asked.  
"Like, when people like each other." Parvati said. "For example: Hermione like--" Hermione put a hand over Parvati's mouth so she couldn't finish.  
"Ahhhhh!" Parvati shouted. "My lipstick is ruined!"  
"Sorry." Hermione said. She didn't seem to mean it.  
"Anyway." Lavender smiled. "WE-she nudged Parvati- think Harry likes you too!"  
Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione thought Harry liked her. Could it be true? Even the thought made Ginny's heart race.  
"Really?" Ginny asked. They both nodded.  
"I guess I'll try." Ginny said softly.  
Parvati and Lavender squealed. "Perfect!" Parvati said.  
Hermione left the room with a disapproving look in Parvati and Lavender's direction. Ginny felt bad, but she had no time to dwell on that. Lavender dragged her towards Parvati's makeup table before she could even think about what was happening.  
After an hour of getting made over by Parvati and Lavender, they were done. Ginny looked in the full length mirror next to the makeup counter("Perfect placement!").  
She loved the way she looked. Not stunningly beautiful, but pretty. They didn't overdo the makeup- they put just enough. Her hair looked cute. And they had done her nails("Never forget the nails!").   
Ginny grinned at her reflection. "I love it."  
Parvati beamed. "You look great."  
"Yeah." Lavender agreed. "You can have the Pink Lush."  
Ginny accepted the lipstick gratefully. "What now?"  
Parvati glanced at the list. "Confidence." She whispered to Lavender. She raised her perfectly plucked eye brows.  
Parvati studied Ginny. "You really look smashing."  
"Everyone will go wild when they see you." Lavender said.  
Ginny grinned. She looked at her reflection lovingly. She really did look great. Maybe Harry would think so.  
"It's working." Lavender whispered to Parvati.  
Parvati and Lavender took turns laying compliments on Ginny for twenty minutes. "I wish I had your hair." Lavender told her.  
Right as she said this Hermione walked in. "How did it go?"  
"Great!" Ginny said. "They did wonders." She giggled.   
Lavender and Parvati giggled too. Hermione giggled as well.   
"Did I just giggle? It must be the fumes!" Hermione muttered.  
"Now just go out there and be loud! Make ever one notice you."  
Parvati instructed Ginny.  
"Her face will get all the attention!" Lavender giggled.  
All four girls walked down to the common room. Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny giggling and talking loudly. Hermione silently trailed them.   
Parvati and Lavender ran down the stairs to get in front of Ginny. They pulled Hermione with them.  
"Attention people!" Lavender yelled. Everyone looked up.  
"Presenting the new, and SUPER improved...Ginny Weasley!"  
*****  
  
  
There. That was Chapter 3. Did you like it? I hope so. REVIEW!! And don't flame. Thanx to those who reviewed! CHP. 4 coming soon.  
If you find typos email me. soul_sista8@hotmail.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I've Waited Long Enough  
  
CHAPTER 4: After The Makeover  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are JKR's. I just own the some what crummy plot. Go figure. ;) I own Monica Wellington, who makes a VERY brief appearance.   
  
  
Ginny's face, usually ivory colored, was now a deep scarlet. She risked a look around the common room. Most people just glanced at her and went back to what they were doing. Ginny's friend and fellow fifth year, Monica Wellington, gave her thumbs up and then started reading again. But, she noted, Ron and Harry were still watching her. Parvati and Lavender dragged her over to Harry and Ron. Hermione trailed after them, still wearing a disapproving look.   
"What do you guys think of Ginny's new look?" Parvati asked.  
"Don't let Parvati near you with that make up stuff again!" Ron exclaimed. Parvati and Lavender glared at him.  
"Ignore him." Parvati advised Ginny through clenched teeth.  
"What do you think Harry?" Lavender asked pointedly. Ginny went pink.  
Harry paused for a few seconds. "Er...you look nice."  
Ginny smiled at him, "Thank you." She silently congratulated herself for remaining controlled.   
Lavender and Parvati, meanwhile, were having a hard time controlling there giggles. Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. He had started working on his homework again.   
"I mean it Gin!" Ron exclaimed bringing her attention to him. "Don't let them put that stuff on you!"  
"WHATever." Parvati snapped. Lavender and Parvati walked away, yanking Ginny with them.  
As soon as they were all sitting across the room Lavender and Parvati giggled. "Oh my gosh! Harry said you looked nice." Lavender informed her.  
As if I didn't hear him, Ginny wanted to say. But she was in too good a mood to be sarcastic. So she simply said, "I know."  
"What do we do now?" Parvati asked.  
"I don't know! Why are you asking me?" Lavender demanded.  
"It was your idea."   
"You were the leader!"  
"Stop arguing and think of what we are supposed to do next." Ginny snapped. They were quickly chipping away at her good mood.  
"I guess we just wait now." Lavender told them.  
"For what?" Ginny asked impatiently.  
"Um...Harry to come tell you he likes you." Parvati said. Oh great. Ginny had a feeling they would be waiting forever.  
"What if that never happens?" Ginny inquired.  
"It will." Lavender assured Ginny.  
They waited for ten minutes without saying anything. Then Ginny spoke up. Are you sure?"  
"Yes!" Parvati and Lavender said in unison.  
They went into another long silence for twenty minutes. Ginny glanced anxiously at her watch. 9:30. Parvati pulled a magazine from inside her robe and her and Lavender started flipping through it. Ten minutes passed. Still nothing.  
An hour later Ginny, who had fallen asleep, looked around the common room. Most people had left. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still there. Ron and Harry were playing chess and Hermione was doing homework beside them.  
"Ok. This is pointless!" Ginny told Lavender and Parvati. She turned to face them- only they were gone. She sighed, picked up her stuff, and stood up. With one last longing look in Harry's direction Ginny went upstairs to go to bed.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning with a feeling of dread. She had laid in bed thinking for a long time last night. And she had come to a conclusion about Harry. She would just have to try and tell him again. Except this time she had to do it. She couldn't chicken out. After all, there was a reason she was in Gryffindor.   
"Ok. Just get it over with!" Ginny murmured to herself.  
"Ready to go to breakfast?" Monica asked her.  
"Er...sure." Ginny replied, forcing herself to smile.  
She was going to confess to Harry after breakfast and she really didn't want to go down. In fact, all she wanted to do was to stay in her room forever. But she couldn't and she knew it. So she forced her legs to walk towards the door.  
As she and Monica made their way through the common room she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione on their way out as well.  
"Wait for Ginny." She heard Hermione say.  
Once they caught up Ginny said, "Thanks for waiting."  
"No problem." Harry told her.  
"Can we eat breakfast with you?" Monica blurted out as they walked through the portrait hole. Ginny fought to hold back a laugh. Monica had always sort of fancied Ron.  
"Sure." Hermione said. Ron groaned and Hermione elbowed him.  
They walked to the Great Hall, talking and joking around. Ginny started to loosen up. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard.  
Ginny ate very quickly and sat patiently waiting for Harry to finish. When he did she asked, "Can we go on a walk?"   
She crossed her fingers, hoping he would say yes. He did.  
They walked out of the Great Hall in silence. As they made their way outside Harry asked, "Why exactly are we going on a walk?"  
"To...talk." Ginny told him. When they got to the lake she stopped walking.   
She took a deep breath and got ready to tell Harry something she had wanted to tell him for a very long time.  
*****   
A/N: HAHA! There, finally done with chapter 4. As you see telling Harry has been put off till yet another chapter. But chapter 5 just might be the chapter where she tells him. *hinthint* Anyway. Thanks to all who reviewed. Nicely anyway. And thanks to Hannah(She's a Star) for all her help!! Ta for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5





Disclaimer: Everything but the fluffy, sweet plot belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get the last chapter up. I had major writer's block, and I just couldn't get myself to work on IWLE. But I managed to and it was quite fun. And as you might have guessed, this is the last chapter of this story! So enjoy this chapter and please R/R. No flames!!

Ginny couldn't stop the flow of words that poured out of her mouth as soon as she and Harry had stopped walking. They just spilled out.

"I like you a lot, Harry. And it's not a little crush either, it is real." She paused but not long enough for Harry to speak. "I think I am in love with you."

Harry, looking taken aback, stuttered, "Er…uh…I."

Ginny, certain that Harry was speechless with repulsion, felt a lump rise in her throat and tears sting her eyes. She shouldn't have told him.

"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have told you," Sniffled Ginny. "I should go now. Just forget what I said."

Ginny turned away quickly and was going to run back to Hogwarts when Harry reached out for her arm.

"I'm glad you told me…er….how you feel." 

To anyone else that might sound unromantic, even awkward, but to Ginny that was the most wonderful thing she'd ever heard. 

"You are?" She asked incredulously. 

Harry nodded slowly. "I guess I like you too."

This was too much for Ginny. She was shocked, could she have heard right? Did Harry really just say he liked her?

"Oh, wow." Breathed Ginny.

Harry smiled self-consciously at her. "I guess I've liked you for a long time."

Ginny started to relax a bit. She laughed, "I have been pining over you for years and we could have been together all this time."

Harry laughed too. "Yeah, I guess so."

Ginny couldn't believe how relaxed she was. Normally she was tongue-tied and clumsy around Harry, never treating him like a normal person but like a god. Now that they were having an ordinary conversation, Ginny found she liked Harry even more. 

"Do you want to go inside and play chess or something?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled softly and nodded. "I guess.

Harry slipped his hand into Ginny's and they started back to the castle.

They walked back in silence, both lost in their own thoughts, until they reached the doors leading into Hogwarts.

A light, fluffy snow had begun to fall and their breath came out in little puffs of air. It was freezing out but Ginny felt warm and cozy.

Harry, still holding Ginny's hand, turned to her. "Ginny, I think I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Ginny's heart soared.

"Should we go inside?" Harry asked.

"Let's, " Agreed Ginny.

Then the two walked into Hogwarts, hand in hand.

* * *

The end!! I know that was fluffy but I also thought it was lovely. What did you guys think? Please review and tell me. I also want to give a few quick thanks. Because this story wouldn't have ever been completed if it weren't for:

Hannah- She wouldn't leave me alone until IWLE was finished and on ff.net.

She was also there to help me through out the story.

The word 'guess'- If you hadn't noticed, this chapter just wouldn't have been the same without it.

Thesaurus- Honestly, it was a life saver!!! This story wouldn't have such a great vocabulary without it!


End file.
